Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of electric machines and, more particularly, to an alternator including an external ignition protection system.
Alternators typically include a housing that surrounds a field coil, a rotor, and a set of brushes that ride on a slip ring connected to the field coil. Electrical energy generated in the field coil is passed to the rotating slip rings, through the brushes to a voltage regulator. The electrical energy may then be passed to a battery for charging purposes. In marine applications, it is desirable to prevent any external ignitions.
More specifically, sparks, that may be generated at an interface of the slip rings and brushes should be maintained in the housing. In marine applications, alternators are routinely positioned in an environment that may contain flammable vapors. Therefore, external ignition prevention is a requirement for alternators that are employed in marine applications.